Sarah's last words
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva's daughter dies whilst undercover
1. Words of Goodbye

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love you all! **

It was the 16th June 2010; Sarah David was the daughter of Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David. She had gone on an undercover mission two days ago, on her 18th birthday but the consequences had been something, no-one had expected. She had been killed protecting her mother from Mossad. It wasn't until two days later that they discovered a letter hidden inside encryptions on her laptop. Abby was the first to find it, and the team gathered as she read it aloud. Sarah's last words, spoken long after her last breathe. Tears were streaming down faces, make-up was running, and they held each other, as the words were spoken aloud.

_My name is Sarah David, I'm writing this letter as my final words. If you are reading this now, I am gone, don't cry, just live on, smile, and hold your head up high. _

_I'm sorry for things I did wrong, and for being a disappointment to you all. Most of all, I'm sorry I didn't save Kate and Jenny. I wish I could go back in time and take their places. _

_I know your probably saying right now, that I'm not allowed to apologise, as it's a sign of weakness, but I believe that sometimes, those words have to be spoken in order for them to be heard and for people to heal, I don't want to die without saying those two words, so please don't ruin it by spurting your rules! _

_Speaking of your rules! Don't follow them all! It will destroy you! Rule 12 has hurt so many people, I fear to count the number. It hurt dad and Jenny, because if that hadn't have been there she would have got back with him in an instant. Kate wouldn't have had to even think of dying her hair red, simply to get dad's attention. And my mom might be happy with my dad. McGee would be happy with Abby, and Palmer with Agent Lee. And the one relationship that sticks out to me; I would've been able to kiss the only man I've ever truly fell in love with; the one and only; very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. YES, I admit it! I love him! And If this letter is read before I have a chance to tell him how I feel, then I tell you that even if I die, my love for him will last for eternity, even if he does not love me back, but I may never know. Find someone to love you, and be happy, you deserve to be._

_I hope you take good care of my daughter; Thali. She deserves the best and she deserves a happier childhood than I had. I hope you can care for her, and love her like you did me. She is forever my little princess, and if she asks where I am, tell her I'm in heaven, I'm an angel now, I'm going to see Kate and Jenny. I'll wait forever for you Tony, and I will see you in heaven Thali, so behave I'm watching you, my princess._

_Mom, open your eyes and look in front of you, happiness is there. I promise you. Dad loves you, he simply finds it hard to admit, so tell him how you feel, and you will not regret it, I hope I was the daughter you had looked for and that you had wanted, same goes for you dad., but get out of that basement and take mom out for dinner or something! There's more to life than your basement and NCIS._

_Abby, you were like a sister to me, I love you. Keep smiling, and turn that music UP! You're fabulous, so keep up your work, because it's amazing._

_McGee, step up and tell Abby how much you love her! Keep writing too, it's great!_

_Ducky, I love your stories, and I hope you can tell Thali them one day. _

_Palmer! Stop using the NCIS van to have sex with Agent Lee! Its outrageous!(and yes I totally just grassed you up!)_

_Vance, stop telling people what to do, you will never be good enough to be director. You haven't the hair colour, figure or beauty!_

_Cynthia, thank you so much for all your help, you were amazing._

_I ask one last thing, keep smiling!_


	2. Reaction & Response

DeleoHodie -- Thanks for the fab review!

The narnian mouse -- awww bless ye! I almost cried writing it :O

Rosie -- as you suggested I am doing their responses! fab idea by the way! this is dedicated to you! if your still reading this that is!

CHAPTER 2

As her last words were read aloud by Abby, tears streamed down her face, as she choked upon her words, finding them hard to say.

McGee watched on in shock, he had never expected this to happen, as his eyes were filled with tears, knowing nothing would ever be the same again.

Ducky watched on, his head bowed in respect, as her words floated throughout the room, once they finished, he would have to return to autopsy to perform an autopsy he never thought he would have to do, Sarah's, as they all knew how much she hated doctors, and the only doctor she ever allowed near her was Ducky, so they had agreed that out of respect they must allow him to perform this as this is what she wouldve wanted.

Ziva, was usually well presented and rarely let her emotions show, but hearing the words of her daughter, after her death, made tears fall rapidly from her eyes, and stream down her cheeks as she clung to Gibbs, who held her tight to him, tears in his own eyes as he lost a second daughter. Ziva screamed out at the pain of the loss of her only daughter, "Please, I want her back, It's not fair, I can't lose her again, Please"

Gibbs held her close to him, whispering comforting words into her ear, and the only thing she heard from his lips was the words, "She's safe now"

Tony stood in shock, he hadn't expected it to end this way, he had loved Sarah, he hoped she would feel the same way, and now he knew she did but it was too late for them, he wished he could turn back time and save her, he would rather take her place than allow this to happen. He realised that although Sarah was gone, he still had her daughter; Thali. He would look after her, and tell her of her mother, and raise her as his own, he would give her the childhood that he knew Sarah had craved. He would give her a happy one.

Abby broke down into McGee's arms as she finished reading the dreaded words.

As an email popped up onto the computer screen, it was from a freind of Sarah's, with a video attached.

"Hey Sarah, finished the video for you, hopefully it gets to you before what you said the other day comes true, I hope it doesn't I would hate to lose you. Love Mellissa x"

The video was of Sarah. There was clips of her and Jen messing around ate various locations. Her bowling with Abby and winning, her happy smile and her laughing. Clips of Sarah in her school play. Winning her fencing tournament. Holding her newborn daughter in her arms. In Hawaii with Hollis at Hollis's wedding, as cheif bridesmaid. When she went on vacation to Miami. Playing with her daughter, and telling her how much she loved her. Hugging various memebers of NCIS. Spending time with her mother. And a lot of images and videos of her and Kate together. Then the rest was a slideshow of images; her doign various sports (horse riding, water skiing, knife throwing, judo, etc). And at the end was a message saying, "I'm safe now"

Those two words spoke volumes, those two words reassured them, although it would not bring her back, they wanted her to be safe, although they wanted her to be safe with them.

Sarah's daughter was only two years old, she had no idea why everyone was crying and it scared her, Tony picked her up, "Whats wrong princess?"

She looked at him, with tears in her bright blue eyes, "I want my mommy"

They looked on with sympathic eyes, as Tony kissed her forehead, "Mommy's an angel now"

She looked at him and frowned, "Why?"

"Because she was too special to stay"

She looked back at the screen, "Thats not fair, I want her back NOW!"

Tony simply held her to him, hiding his own pain and comforting the young child.

Ziva went to her granddaughter and took her from his arms, she was the only link she had to her daughter, she passed a teddy that Sarah had been given when she as born, to the young girl, and smiled sadly, "This is for you sweetie, It was your mommy's I think she would want you to look after it for her"

She smiled and hugged the bear tightly, "Whats her name?"

Ziva smiled, glad for the distraction, "She can be called whatever you want her to be called"

Thali kissed the bears head and whispered "Ima" making a tear trickle down Ziva's cheek, as Ima was hebrew for mother.

TEN YEARS LATER......

Gibbs and Ziva were married, she had three childen now. There was a girl aged 8, called Ana. A boy aged 5 named Ethan and a 2 week old baby girl called had been told of their sister.

Abby and McGee were also married, they had one baby on the way, which would be a girl, who Abby would call Sarah Elisabeth McGee.

Tony had started dating a brunette woman called Cally, and he was the full time guardian for a 12 year old Thali.

Thali was the spitting image of her mother, and was very alike in mannerisms, she loved sport and was in various plays and loved to sing, like her mother.

The team had helped to raise her, and made sure she felt loved and safe.

Ducky had found love in the form of a female ME, called Tara Price, and had retired, he didn't want to have to autopsy someone so close to him again. Sarah had been like a granddaughter to him.

Each anniversary of Sarah's death a rose would be laid where she breathed her last breathe and the rest of the bouquet would be laid on her grave, as her daughter told her mother her news, just like she did most days. Ziva would leave a small bear there to keep her daughter from being alone, and as a comfort. They would light candles and speak to her. In order to make sure her only daughter never forgot her mother.

Hollis had visited a few times, she had two children now, a daughter named Zara and a son called Liam

No-one forgot the young girl who was never given a chance to live and to love.

Each year balloons were released from the roof of NCIS, her favourite place, where she would like to sit and think as she watched the busy lives of those who lived in DC.

Her spirit lived on.

Her last words echoeing in the wind, as they changed the lives of so many for the better. She didn't die in vain. She died in order for her last words to be spoken and for the truth to be realised.

She was finally at peace 


End file.
